Por Seu Amor
by Kawanne Carrera
Summary: Edward estava perdido em meio à ilusão de que sua vida estava boa do jeito que estava levando. Mas o que acontece quando Isabella esbarra em seu caminho?
1. Prólogo

**Boa leitura 3**

Puxo Bella em direção ao elevador, apertando para irmos ao jardim na cobertura da decoradora.

\- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? O que foi que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, enquanto um pequeno sorriso estava em seu rosto. Puxo-a para mais perto e entrelaço nossas mãos.

\- Bella, eu sei que o você achava antes de sermos amigos, eu vim atrás de você bem na hora que estava conversando com Kate. – Ela arregalou seus olhos, espantada com o que eu disse. – Mas eu quero pedir o que deveria ter pedido antes, mas agora da forma devida. Você quer namorar comigo?

 **Olha só quem tá postando aqui. Kkkkkkkk**

 **Eu tinha esquecido, postei só no Nyah! O.o**

 **Bem, eu tenho 6 capítulos dela guardados, quem quer? o/**


	2. Capítulo 1

P.O.V. Edward Cullen

Ouço as batidas na porta mas finjo que não é comigo. Me aconchego melhor na cama e agarro um travesseiro.

Logo uma claridade toma conta do meu quarto, me sento na cama vendo as cortinas abertas e papai de braços cruzados, me encarando irritado.

\- Edward, quando você vai tomar jeito? – Ele pergunta calmamente, mas posso ver que seus olhos brilham de raiva.

\- Hum, me deixa dormir. - Gemo, puxando o lençol para cima da minha cabeça.

\- São quatro da tarde, Edward, de novo você chega de viagem e vai parar em uma balada. Você tem vinte e seis anos na cara e não faz nada, como pensa que vai se sustentar? Eu e Esme não vamos estar aqui para sempre.

\- Ah, pai. Eu não preciso trabalhar, vocês tem grana o suficiente para isso.

\- Eu juro que às vezes eu só queria te deserdar! – Papai soca uma parede, me fazendo sentar e me deixando meio alerta. – Sua mãe sofre vendo você indo para baladas, não querendo nada da vida, viajar apenas por mero prazer sem ter um rumo na vida.

\- Okay, eu sei, está bem. Só não quero começar a ser assistente desses chefes por aí.

\- Você tem que começar de baixo, Edward, tem que se esforçar para ter o que é seu.

\- Tá, tá. Eu vou na decoradora da mamãe. Amanhã eu saio pra procurar alguma coisa.

\- Escuto isso há meses. Bem, tenho que ir para o plantão, eu só espero que você acorde antes que seja tarde, filho. – Diz e bagunça seus cabelos, saindo do meu quarto.

Me jogo de novo na cama. De novo essa conversa. Eu não quero trabalhar, amanhã vou distribuir alguns currículos por aí, apenas pra ver se eles param de reclamar.

Levanto e vou ao banheiro. Ao passar em frente ao espelho eu vejo algumas marcas de unha nas costas. Droga! Eu odeio quando elas fazem isso.

Me formei em gastronomia por amar cozinhar, mas não quero trabalhar em uma cozinha onde vai ter alguém pra mandar em mim. Além do mais, meus pais tem bastante dinheiro, papai é um neurocirurgião renomado e mamãe tem uma loja de decoração. Eu nunca estabeleci métodos grandiosos para minha vida, apenas que quero viver um dia de cada vez, aproveitando a máximo possível.

Saio do banheiro e escolho uma roupa casual, desço para a cozinha e pego um dos sanduíches que Hanna deixa pronto e corro para meu carro. Enquanto vou pelas ruas de Seattle eu canto Satellite de Nickelback. Logo chego à loja de decoração e eu estaciono, ao entrar, aceno para Irina, que é a recepcionista, ela dá uma piscada para mim, apenas a ignoro, deixei bem claro para ela que seria apenas uma noite. Pego o elevador para o segundo andar, quando as portas se abrem eu posso ver Tanya, a secretária da mamãe.

\- Senhor Cullen, a Senhora Cullen está ocupada com uma funcionária. – Ela me informa, digitando furiosamente.

\- Não deve ser nada demais. – Eu falo e abro a porta, mesmo sob seus protestos.

\- Edward Cullen! – Mamãe exclama surpresa ao me ver, ela estava mostrando alguma coisa para uma mulher que está sentada à sua frente, acho que é a sua funcionária. – Isso são modos? Desculpe, Isabella, eu juro que dei o meu máximo para educá-lo. – Ela se desculpa para a moça e ela se vira para me olhar, soltando uma risadinha.

\- Tudo bem. – Seus olhos castanhos chocolate me olham, divertidos. Seus cabelos fizeram um balanço delicado, quando ela se virou para me olhar, me deixando momentaneamente sem fala.

\- Desculpe, senhora Cullen, eu tentei impedi-lo. – Tanya explica, apressadamente.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei o monstrinho que eu criei, ou tentei, pode ir fazer seu trabalho, querida. Isabella, esse é meu filho, Edward. – Ela nos apresenta e eu aceno para ela, que retribui. – E nós já terminamos de olhar a decoração dos Hamada, pode ir embora. – Mamãe falou, enquanto me encarava com olhos em fenda.

Será que ainda há tempo de eu dar meia volta?

\- Até amanhã, Esme. Adeus, senhor Cullen. – Isabella pega sua bolsa e sai.

\- Tchau, Isabella. – Respondemos e ela passa por mim, observo os seus quadris se movimentando enquanto passa por mim.

Bem, acho que ela terá o prazer sair comigo. Logo sinto um tapão na parte de trás da minha cabeça.

\- Ai, mãe. – Esfrego o local dolorido.

\- Isso é por entrar na minha sala sem ser avisado e me interromper. E Edward Anthony Cullen, nem pense em chegar perto de Isabella, ou juro que eu o vendo no mercado livre.

\- Como assim? – Faço cara de inocente.

\- Nem venha com essa, conheço bem esse olhar, aquieta o fogo. – Reclama com os braços cruzados, com a cara irritada.

\- Sei que a senhora está irritada por ontem, mas prometo me levantar cedo amanhã e procurar emprego, palavra de escoteiro. – Falo e ergo meus dedos, ela apenas rola os olhos.

\- Eu só queria que você amadurecesse, filho. – Fala e passa as mãos em meus cabelos. – Arrumasse um emprego, crescesse, sabe?

Sou afetado por suas palavras, eu vi seu esforço para montar sua decoradora. Eu não quero me enfiar em um emprego, nem ter a responsabilidade de montar meu próprio negócio, ainda há um mundo enorme para explorar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero vê-la orgulhosa de mim. É um conflito que eu tenho há tempos.

\- Bem, vou ver se amanhã arrumo um emprego, só vim visitá-la. – Falo e beijo sua bochecha, a fazendo soltar um risinho.

\- Eu já ia voltar para casa. Só ia terminar um projeto. - Fala, indo para sua mesa.

\- Bem, então vou indo para casa. – Falo e saio de sua sala, acenando para Tanya, entrando no elevador e apertando o botão para o térreo.

Isabella fez minha imaginação ir à mil, e querê-la só para mim.

Eu vou tomar jeito, mas antes disso, ainda preciso achar Isabella, ainda há algumas horas até amanhã.

 **Bem, no Nyah a fic tem exatas 1000 palavras, mas como no FF não tem espaço para as Notas isso não vai ser possível. Kkkkk**

 **Mas saibam que lá meu objetivo está progredindo. Bjs. Haha**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**P.O.V. Edward Cullen**_

Vou correndo para a calçada da loja e ainda consigo encontrá-la. Arrumo meu cabelo rapidamente, verifico minhas roupas e chego mais perto dela.

\- Olá, Isabella. - Falo, olhando discretamente sua mão esquerda, onde não tem nada de anel. Ótimo.

\- Oi, Sr. Cullen. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou, se virando para me olhar.

\- Me chame de Edward, e sim, aconteceu. – Faço uma expressão séria e ela fica preocupada. – Eu quero saber se vai ter compromisso essa noite. – Abro um grande sorriso e ela abre a boca, parecendo chocada.

Mas logo se recompõe e faz uma careta.

\- Bem, sim. Tenho. – Fala, cruzando os braços.

\- E amanhã?

\- Também, então Sr...

\- Edward.

\- Edward, eu não vou estar disponível em noite alguma. – Falou categoricamente, recomeçando sua caminhada.

\- Mas por quê? – Corro para acompanhá-la.

\- Eu não gosto de sair com os meus patrões. - Fala, fugindo do meu olhar.

\- Eu não sou seu patrão.

\- Mas qualquer posição que eu ganhe dentro do trabalho vão dizer que é por isso. Então obrigada, mas não.

Ela continua andando e fico estático. Ela me deu o fora? Realmente? Ninguém dispensa Edward Cullen. Devo estar sonhando.

Balanço a cabeça e volto para pegar meu carro.

\- Qual é o problema? – Emmett pergunta, batendo seus ombros no meu. – Não cantou nenhuma mulher, só fica aí com essa cara de enterro e só entorna um copo atrás do outro.

\- Ela me deu um fora. – Resmungo, virando o copo.

\- Opa, opa, opa. Edward Cullen amarrando seu jegue? – Perguntou divertido.

\- Para com isso, não amarrei nada, ela só é a mulher mais maravilhosa que já vi na vida, e louca, porque me dispensou. – Comento, pedindo mais uma dose para Vladimir.

\- Wow, o cupido passou por aqui. Um brinde!

\- Cala a boca. – Dou um tapa na sua cabeça. – Eu só não superei, é isso. Mas amanhã eu vou voltar naquela empresa e não aceito um não como resposta. – Falo determinado.

\- Ai, ai, meu coração. Quero ser convidado para o casório. – Falou provocativo.

\- Ah, desisto. Você sabe que eu não vou casar com ninguém, sequer quero compromissos.

\- Aham, sei.

\- Quer saber? Eu vou para casa. Amanhã tenho que distribuir aqueles currículos e tenho que acordar cedo. Boa noite. – Me despeço, colocando o dinheiro das bebidas no balcão e saindo.

\- Boa noite, apaixonado. – Reviro os olhos e reprimo a vontade de dar-lhe um tapa.

Emmett é meu amigo há mais de dez anos, mas às vezes é tão irritante que eu não sei se rio, o bato ou se choro.

Batuco meus dedos no volante do carro e fico refletindo.

Entrar ou não entrar?

Meus pais ficaram muito surpresos quando me viram acordado e arrumado para procurar realmente o emprego. Deixei meu currículo em alguns restaurantes e fui quase um miss simpatia, apenas para não passar uma má impressão, ainda não quero trabalhar.

O relógio do carro muda para 12:00h e eu decido ir atrás de Isabella, provavelmente será seu horário de almoço.

\- Olá, onde é a área da Isabella? – Pergunto para a moça do balcão, vendo "Jéssica" no crachá. Ela fez uma cara de espanto mas logo se recompôs.

\- É no corredor da direita, terceira porta à esquerda. - Falou, se inclinando, deixando o decote aparecendo.

Apenas agradeço e vou para onde ela me disse, a deixando decepcionada. Talvez outra hora, agora o foco é Isabella.

Encontro alguns conhecidos pelo caminho e vou cumprimentando. Apesar de viver viajando, sempre visito minha mãe em sua loja quando estou na cidade, então conheço boa parte dos funcionários.

Finalmente chego ao local onde a mulher me informou, encontro a porta entreaberta e escuto Isabella conversando com alguém.

\- ... louca. Completamente insana, Bella!

\- Kate, para com isso. – Isabella chiou. – E eu não sou louca, acontece que eu escuto o que todos dizem, inclusive Esme. Que ele é um garotinho mimado que vive às custas dos pais e ainda vive viajando, e claro, é um libertino. Ele ainda mora com os pais! Eu não ia sair com ninguém desse tipo. – Falou exasperada.

\- Era só uma noite, não era pra casar com ele. Além do mais, a fama dele entre as mulheres é boa.

\- Eu não quero casos, Kate. E também não quero fazer parte da enorme lista de conquistas dele. Não tenho tempo para isso, tenho que me focar no meu trabalho e em minha vida. Pode me dar licença? Tenho que avaliar isso aqui. – Isabella falou, azeda.

\- Tudo bem, mas saiba que qualquer mulher aceitaria, menos eu, tenho Benjamin. – Ela fala e solta um risinho.

\- Eu não sou qualquer uma, e eu tenho mesmo que avaliar esse desenho.

Escuto alguns murmúrios e passos, então saio rapidamente do corredor e vou para o elevador, indo para a cobertura que tem em cima.

Quando as portas se abrem, o jardim da mamãe aparece, várias flores para todos os lados, tendo algumas colunas e bancos brancos estilo grego espalhados por todo o local, deixando uma vista linda. Vou andando até chegar em um ponto onde eu possa ver boa parte da cidade.

Nunca o que ninguém me falou me atingiu como aconteceu quando Isabella falou aquelas coisas. As palavras de Emmett voltam à minha mente e eu as espanto, com certeza não é isso, não estou apaixonado por ela, apenas ela me deu o fora e estou chateado por ela não me querer, vou esquecê-la em breve.

Depois que escutei o que Isabella falou foi como se riscassem um fósforo e jogassem em cima de um caminho de gasolina. Algo mudou dentro de mim, agora mais do que tudo eu vou mostrar para ela que eu posso muito bem ter uma carreira e ser alguém digno, vou mostrar que eu posso ser qualquer coisa que eu queira e ela vai se surpreender, vou mostrar que também sou capaz de me virar, ou meu nome não é Edward Cullen.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**P.O.V. Edward Cullen**_

Mexo minha mão e percebo que ainda posso senti-la. Ótimo.

Às sete horas da noite eu recebi um e-mail avisando que tem uma vaga para mim no restaurante Good Lunch, que eu deveria me apresentar às oito da manhã para uma entrevista formal. Claro que pensei em ignorar, mas as palavras de mamãe e Isabella vieram à mente e então resolvi tentar. Reanimo o resto do meu corpo e me obrigo a tomar um banho.

Depois eu vou para o meu closet e escolho a melhor roupa para me apresentar e desço as escadas, ainda fazendo o nó da gravata.

\- Edward, o que faz acordado pela segunda vez tão cedo? – Mamãe pergunta surpresa, mas com um sorriso feliz, dando um beijo em minha bochecha e fazendo o nó por mim.

\- Bem, ontem eu tive a resposta de um restaurante, às oito eu devo estar lá para uma entrevista. – Mal terminei de falar e ela soltou um gritinho.

\- Parabéns, meu amor! Estou tão feliz vendo que está finalmente entrando nos trilhos.

\- Mãe, assim eu me sinto culpado. – Resmungo a abraçando de lado e nos levando para a cozinha.

\- Deveria, seu moleque. – Fala e dá um tapa no meu braço. – Ainda não sei o que aconteceu, mas estou gostando do resultado. – Ela fala, enquanto nos acomodamos à mesa e nos servimos.

\- Bem, quero que minha mãe tenha orgulho de mim. – Digo e dou um beijo em sua bochecha. Outro motivo é que quero que Isabella veja que por trás do que eu era, existe um cara responsável, mas não admitirei em voz alto nem sob tortura. – E onde está o papai?

\- Ainda dormindo, pegou plantão de meia-noite até às seis da manhã. Provavelmente dormirá por um bom tempo. – Comentou.

\- Você tem várias funcionárias novas desde a última vez que estive aqui. – Digo, querendo puxar assunto e saber mais de Isabella.

\- Bem, sim. Algumas pessoas se mudaram, outras foram demitidas, então tivemos que substituir, claro. – Falou distraidamente, bebendo seu suco. – Quer saber de Isabella, Edward Cullen? – Perguntou, com os olhos estreitos.

\- E-eu? Ima-magina. – Me engasguei com um pouco de café, gaguejando um pouco.

\- Edward, eu falei sério sobre não chegar perto dela, não vou deixar que ela seja mais um brinquedo em sua mão. – Alertou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Não é nada disso, eu só fiquei curioso. – Respondo sinceramente.

O jeito dela de pensar é tão maduro, não parece aquelas pessoas que gostam de diversão, pelo pouco que vi é focada e séria, apesar de estar sorrindo na primeira vez que a vi. Ela sabe o que quer e não parece ter nem 22 anos.

\- Okay, ela só passou por coisas demais na vida, Edward. Na outra vez que você foi lá ela estava em experiência, acompanhando de perto uma decoração, por isso não a viu. Ela foi subindo e agora ela avalia a decoração de longe em sua própria sala, ela é brilhante. – Diz com um sorriso.

\- Ela parece mesmo. – Falo, terminando meu café e guardando as informações sobre Isabella, que são meio escassas. – Mas agora tenho que ir, quer uma carona?

\- Vamos. – Ela levanta e eu a sigo, ela pega sua bolsa e saímos de casa.

Vamos começar o dia de uma vez.

A entrevista foi tranquila, Eleazer me aceitou de bom grado em seu restaurante, depois de ver os vários cursos de gastronomia que eu fiz.

Como o restaurante abre no almoço e ele estava precisando muito, eu comecei no mesmo dia. Como eu ainda estava em fase de testes, não comecei a fazer as refeições, apenas aquelas coisas básicas como cortar temperos e verduras, lavando louça e às vezes eu até servia.

Não foi como eu sempre pensei que seria, no começo foi meio confuso, mas depois de algumas horas nós pegamos o jeito e trabalhamos como uma equipe bem eficiente. Eu, Jasper, Percy e Thalia trabalhamos em uma sincronia bem legal, enquanto Eleazer estava ocupado com algumas outras coisas de fora. Nós almoçamos lá mesmo, quando o restaurante fechou pela parte da tarde, sentamos em uma mesa e começamos a falar sobre nossa vida e nos conhecemos melhor.

\- Cara, minha namorada me chama de Cabeça de Alga desde quando eu estava surfando e voltei com várias delas. – Percy falou, enquanto terminava de limpar o fogão.

\- Rá, o meu irmão me chama de Amazona, ele diz que eu deveria ser lutadora ao invés de cozinheira. – Thalia fala, rolando os olhos.

\- Mas parece mesmo. – Jasper fala, ganhando um guardanapo na cara.

\- Eu não tenho nenhum apelido. - Falo, pensativo.

Tive vários colegas, fiz amigos em vários cantos do mundo, mas não lembro de nenhum apelido. Só Emmett que às vezes me chama de Cabeção, mas não é relevante.

\- Não criemos pânico. Nós arrumaremos um pra você, não hoje, estou super lento. – Percy fala, batendo em minhas costas.

\- O problema é saber quando não está. – Thalia brinca.

\- Rá, rá. Que engraçado..

\- Acobreadão? – Jasper sugere.

\- Jasper, você é pior de que eu. – Thalia fala e nós rimos.

Com o final do meu expediente, eu peguei o meu carro e segui para a decoradora para buscar mamãe, já que eu a trouxe.

Assim que eu estaciono bem à frente da Sweet Home, eu vejo Isabella bem na frente, acenando freneticamente para os táxis que passavam pela rua.

\- Isabella, o que aconteceu?

\- Eu só preciso ir urgentemente para o hospital. – Falou, parecendo estar preocupada.

\- Você está bem? – Pergunto preocupado.

\- Sim, é meu irmão.

\- Vem, eu te dou uma carona. – Falo e logo em seguida, abro a porta para ela.

\- Edward, não precisa...

\- Entra, eu faço questão. – Ela pareceu indecisa por alguns segundos, mas entrou rapidamente.

\- Hospital Saint Mary. – Falou nervosamente.

Ponho o carro em movimento imediatamente. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas pelo jeito que ela está preocupada deve ser grave. O que será que deve ter acontecido de tão grave para ela estar nesse estado?


	5. Capítulo 4

_**P.O.V. Edward Cullen**_

Quando eu estaciono em frente ao hospital, Isabella sai rapidamente, voltando para a janela.

\- Obrigada. – Fala se debruçando um pouco pela janela.

\- Eu vou com você. - Respondo, já saindo do carro.

\- Não precisa, Edward.

\- Vamos, preciso ver um amigo meu também. – Ela me espera e entramos no hospital.

\- Gostaria de ver Seth Swan. – Ela falou para o recepcionista e o rapaz digitou algumas coisas.

\- Vocês seriam? – Ele perguntou, nos olhando.

\- Eu sou irmã dele.

\- Eu sou um amigo. – Respondo e o rapaz digita mais algumas coisas e nos dá um crachá.

\- Segundo andar, quarto 2C.

\- Obrigada. – Bella vai apressadamente para o elevador e eu a acompanho, na hora que chegamos perto ele se abriu e algumas pessoas saíram. – Não precisava vir. – Ela comenta, encostando a cabeça na parede do elevador.

\- Não é nada, e eu tenho mesmo um amigo para ver. – Comento, olhando-a rapidamente. Ela concorda e o elevador para nesse instante, fazendo ela praticamente correr pelo corredor, e eu a segui.

\- Edward? O que aconteceu? Algum problema? – Emmett apareceu e trocamos um aperto de mão. Ele estava com a aparência cansada e tinha uma caderneta consigo.

\- Não, vim trazer uma conhecida e aproveitei pra te ver.

\- Hum, se eu não te conhecesse diria que quer meu corpinho nu. – Ele brincou, movendo as sobrancelhas. – Mas tenho que passar a ficha médica de um garotinho para a família. – Falou com uma expressão dolorosa.

Começamos a ir para frente, consegui ver Isabella e um homem com ela, ambos sentados em um banco. Ele lembra muito Isabella com seus cabelos castanhos e expressões parecidas, além do rosto, como se fossem cópias de gênero diferente. Ele parece ter uns quarenta anos, então chego à conclusão que ele é pai dela.

\- Não deve ser coisa boa.

\- Não mesmo, o estado dele não é dos melhores. – Falou e eu dei uns tapinhas em sua costa.

Quando eu percebi, paramos em frente à Isabella. Olho surpreso entre eles e Emmett também percebe a coincidência.

\- Boa noite, senhor Swan, senhorita Swan. – Emmett os cumprimentou e eu fiquei surpreso com a coincidência.

Pensei em sair e dar privacidade para eles, mas no caso deles precisarem de algo, permaneço no mesmo lugar.

\- Pode falar, doutor. – O homem disse.

\- Bem, o estado de Seth é grave. Como o exame anual que a clínica fez estava alterado de alguma forma, a anemia que ele tinha foi aumentando por estágios bem altos. – Emmett falou, com a expressão séria. – Como os sintomas estão constantes é melhor ele ficar aqui mais tempo, e começará a ter que receber sangue, pois os remédios não estão fazendo efeito.

\- Doutor McCarty, ele pode vir a falecer? – Isabella perguntou temerosa, lágrimas em seus olhos, deu vontade de abraçá-la, mas confesso que tive medo de seu pai.

\- Bem, senhorita Swan, há as possibilidades, mas vamos pensar positivo, talvez o recebimento de sangue o ajude. – Emmett falou gentilmente.

\- Bem, podemos vê-lo? – O senhor Swan perguntou.

\- Claro, claro. Estarei na lanchonete do hospital. – Ele respondeu e fez sinal para eu segui-lo.

Nós entramos no elevador e ele respirou fundo, encostando a cabeça na parede.

\- O estado dele é tão grave assim? – Pergunto, apertando seu ombro, querendo acalmá-lo um pouco.

\- Sim, ele sempre fez exames em uma clínica que não tem uma boa fama, de alguma forma os exames não detectaram a anemia que ele tinha, essa foi aumentando até que ele começou a ter fraquezas constantes e desanimação. Eles o trouxeram e aqui fizemos novos exames, que mostraram que ela está bem alta. – Explicou massageando as têmporas.

\- Isso deve estar sendo difícil, sim? - Pergunto, dando tapinhas em suas costas. O elevador se abre é nós vamos para a lanchonete.

\- Sim, ele só tem oito anos, afinal. - Ele fala e suspira, colocando as mãos em seu jaleco. - Mas espero que com o sangue ele melhore. Agora vamos mudar um pouco de assunto, a irmã dele é quem seu cupido escolheu? - Perguntou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas divertidamente.

\- Ah, Emmett, vá procurar uma mulher para você. – Digo divertido, o empurrando.

A lanchonete do hospital é branca como ele todo, nela tem várias mesinhas e cadeiras para os médicos e acompanhantes poderem se sentar por alguns instantes.

\- Rose, me dê um café daqueles. – Emmett diz, se encostando no balcão.

\- Pode deixar, doutor. – Uma moça loira piscou para ele, dessa vez eu que arqueei a sobrancelha para ele. – E você, vai querer o quê? – Ela voltou sua atenção para mim.

\- Um suco de maracujá, por favor. – Ela assentiu e foi para a parte de trás.

\- Um suco de maracujá para acalmar o coração, hein. – Emmett me cutucou.

\- Prefiro não comentar.

Logo Rose aparece com nossos pedidos e acertamos a conta, indo para uma mesinha.

\- O que você estava fazendo com a senhorita Swan? – Emm pergunta, curioso.

\- Eu estava indo buscar mamãe e... Droga! Esqueci de avisar. – Puxo meu celular rapidamente e envio um SMS para avisar que está tudo bem. – Ela estava esperando um táxi e eu dei uma carona para ela. Só isso.

\- Hum, sei.

\- E Rose, hein?

\- Apenas uma amiga, nada mais. – Ele fala, movendo as mãos nervosamente e eu dou uma gargalhada.

\- Sei disso. Bem, acho que já vou indo, qualquer dia a gente se junta pra conversar de novo.

\- Se você não viajar de novo. – Ele fala, virando a cabeça para o lado.

\- Não dessa vez, consegui um emprego. – Digo com um sorriso. – Até que é legal, o restaurante só abre na hora do almoço e as pessoas que trabalham lá são legais.

\- Viva o Cullen, um brinde à sua sabedoria e a quem fez você mudar. – Ele ergueu sua xícara, e eu bati com o meu copo, bebendo o resto do suco.

\- Você é muito dramático.

\- É uma das minhas especialidades. – Ele diz com um sorriso. – E salvador de meninas indefesas nas horas vagas.

\- Daquelas de sete anos, sim? – Zombo e ele ri, concordando.

\- Bem, acabou meu turno, vamos? Preciso de uma comida da tia Esme.

\- Vamos. – Concordo e saímos para o começo da noite.

Meus pensamentos ficando com Isabella e o que deve estar fazendo no andar superior.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**P.O.V. Edward Cullen**_

Meu celular toca e eu apenas abafo o som com o travesseiro. Ele começa a tocar novamente e eu tateio a minha cômoda atrás dele.

\- Alô? – Pergunto sonolento.

\- Edward! Cara, depois que chegamos do México você sumiu. Estou numa balada muito boa aqui perto da casa da Jéssica, vem pra cá. – Mike praticamente gritou, uma vez que tinha uma música extremamente alta tocando.

Olho meu relógio na cômoda e vejo que são duas da amanhã, bufo e esfrego meus olhos impacientemente.

\- Oi, cara. Não vai dar, amanhã cedo tenho que ir trabalhar.

\- Rá, você é engraçado, Cullen. – Ele gargalhou. – Qual é a verdade? Tá pegando alguém?

\- Não, eu realmente tenho que trabalhar amanhã, e se você pudesse por favor desligar, eu agradeceria. - Digo, calculando o quanto de sono estou perdendo.

\- É sério? Vai chover. – Ele riu alto e eu desliguei na cara dele.

Coloquei meu celular no lugar e me deitei de novo, babaca.

\- Bom dia, Hanna, o que tem para nós nessa bela manhã? – Pergunto, dando um beijo na cabeça da mulher que trabalha aqui desde que eu tinha seis anos.

\- Bem, menino. E muito feliz também, agora que é responsável. – Falou amavelmente, apertando minhas bochechas.

\- Até você? - Resmungo, sentando-me.

\- Claro, querido. – Ela deu uma risadinha e foi para a cozinha.

Suspiro divertido e tomo meu café sozinho. Papai saiu mais cedo e mamãe foi junto, não sei o que foram fazer, mas me deixaram sozinho.

Meu dia foi normal, o meu horário no restaurante foi bem divertido, já que os meus parceiros de trabalho são meio loucos. Acharam o meu apelido, "Príncipe Naveen"*. Eu não diria que amei, mas dá para o gasto e combinou um pouco, eles disseram que falta uma Tiana* em minha vida.

Depois de muito pensar eu decidi verificar como está o irmão de Isabella, pensei em mudar a rota para casa várias vezes, mas por fim eu cheguei ao local.

Quando entrei eu acenei para as recepcionistas e fui para a sala dela. Bati na porta e ela disse um "entre".

\- Oi. – A cumprimentei, entrando um pouco.

\- Oh, Edward! – Ela parecia muito surpresa em me ver. – Sente-se.

\- Eu vim saber como seu irmão está. – Digo, me sentando à sua frente.

\- Ah, ele ainda está no mesmo estado. – Ela disse, sorrindo triste. – E me desculpe por aquele dia, eu realmente não estou em um bom momento para sair para me divertir. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Tudo bem, eu realmente mereci aquilo. – Digo, pensando também no que ela disse para a amiga dela, ela não sabe mesmo que eu escutei.

\- Não, eu não estou com cabeça para relacionamentos. Estou passando por momentos difíceis mas não deveria ter sido grossa. – Ela falou, encostando sua cabeça na mão, parecendo cansada.

\- Sério, tudo bem. Se você quiser eu posso te levar novamente ao hospital. – Me prontifiquei, me encostando na mesa.

\- Mas eu ainda tenho isso aqui para fazer. – Ela apontou para um amontoado de papel. – Você deve querer se divertir hoje.

\- Não, eu espero, tenho trabalho amanhã mas acho que ainda tenho algumas horas vagas. – Respondo e ela arqueou a sobrancelha parecendo surpresa.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta.

Ela concordou, com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Bem, vamos começar novamente, sou Edward Cullen. – Estendi minha mão para ela, que riu.

\- Sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – Ela disse, apertando as nossas mãos.

Ela começou a verificar a papelada, eu me ofereci para ajudar, mas ela negou. Mesmo assim peguei alguns e vi que não era tão difícil, mas precisava de atenção.

Alguns minutos depois acabamos e enfim fomos para o hospital. Irina e Jéssica nos olharam surpresas quando saímos, mas nem prestamos muita atenção.

Depois de toda a burocracia conseguimos – consegui fazer ela me deixar ir também – subir para o andar de seu irmão.

\- Oi, Seth. – Isabella falou amavelmente para um pequeno garotinho que estava deitado em uma cama do hospital, ela seguiu até o seu lado, beijando sua cabeça.

Ele parecia meio sonolento, tem os mesmos cabelos castanho do pai e da irmã, mas seus olhos são azuis.

\- Oi, Bells. – Ele lhe deu um sorriso animado. - Oi, cara que eu não conheço. – Ele acenou para mim.

\- Oi, carinha. – Digo me aproximando e dando um high-five com ele. – Eu sou o Edward.

\- Eu sou o Seth. Você é namorado da Bella? – Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

\- Seth!

\- O quê? Tia Alice disse que para eu ter crianças para brincar, só se você tiver um bebê e precisa de um namorado. Mas eu não sei para quê. – Ele falou, ficando pensativo e eu ri.

\- Não acredite em tudo que Alice diz, Kenai. – Bella resmungou.

\- Não, Seth, eu sou apenas uma amigo. - Falo, bagunçando seus cabelos.

\- Hey, cara, não estraga meu charme. – Ele disse, com um bico.

\- Tudo bem, não bagunço mais. – Levanto minhas mãos em rendição.

\- Oi, Bella. – O homem que eu acho ser o pai deles aparece na porta.

\- Oi, pai. Esse é Edward, um amigo. – Ela nos apresentou.

\- Oi, rapaz. – Trocamos um aperto de mão e ele se aproximou de Seth. - Oi, filho, como está?

\- Com um pouco de sono, mas bem. – Ele respondeu. – Quando eu vou para casa? Estou com saudade de lá, não quero mais ficar aqui.

\- Você tem que ficar 100% para poder virar aquela casa de cabeça para baixo, garotão. - Ele deu um tapinha em suas costas e Seth parecia contrariado.

\- Tá bom, mas você promete de mindinho que quando eu ficar bom eu vou voltar para casa e para a escola? – Ele perguntou.

\- Sim, Seth. Prometo de mindinho. – Eles sorriram e fizeram o juramento.

Ainda ficamos ali brincando com Seth por algum tempo, também demos o seu jantar, até que uma enfermeira chegou, nos expulsando do quarto para que ele pudesse dormir.

Eu ofereci uma carona para eles, mas esses negaram. Eu fui para casa pensando em Seth, ele merece viver, ele está nas mãos de Emmett, ele fará o seu melhor.

*Protagonistas do filme "A Princesa e o Sapo" da Disney.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**P.O.V. Edward Cullen**_

— Príncipe Naveen, junte-se a nós. — Percy me saldou quando eu cheguei.

Apenas me atirei ao seu lado, acenando para Jasper e Thalia.

— Cara, eu quero dormir e comer. — Jasper resmungou.

— Eu aceito!

— Ora, ora, já estão trocando pedidos de casamento? — Eleazar perguntou, sorrindo zombeteiro.

— Chefe, eu não vou ser a Tiana dele, nem vem. — Jasper reclamou.

Nós rimos e nos encaminhamos para a cozinha, preparando tudo para que possamos começar a trabalhar no almoço mais tarde. Sempre trocando brincadeiras para deixar o dia mais leve. Não teve tanto movimento quanto nos outros dias, mas mesmo assim nós ainda ficamos cansados.

Meu celular vibra e percebo que chegou uma mensagem:

Bella: Oi, Edward. Então, eu e Kate vamos sair mais tarde para uma sorveteria aqui perto, você quer ir?

Penso por um momento e decido aceitar sua proposta.

Edward: Claro, que horas?

Bella: Às 18:00.

Guardo meu celular e Percy me dá uma cotovelada.

— Parece que temos uma Tiana. — Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e eu rolei os olhos.

— É só uma amiga. — Desconverso. — Quer ir com a gente em uma sorveteria?

— Não quero ficar de vela, e Annabeth me chamou na casa dela, esse é o tipo de convite que não se recusa. — Ele moveu as sobrancelhas maliciosamente, me fazendo rir.

Ao chegar no local eu avisto Isabella sentada em uma mesa perto de uma das paredes de vidro, enquanto brincava com alguns guardanapos.

\- O que tão bela dama faz desacompanhada? – Pergunto e ela se assusta um pouco, depois sorri.

\- Bem, não acredito que ficarei por mais tempo. – Ela responde rindo. – Kate teve uma emergência quando estávamos vindo.

\- Ah, sim. Espero que nada de grave.

\- Não. Mas acho que morrerei se não tomar um milk-shake de chocolate com fritas agora mesmo. – Ela diz dramaticamente.

\- Bem, eu não posso recusar. – Faço sinal para a garçonete que anota nossos pedidos, indo levá-los para a cozinha.

\- Hoje decidiu não ver Seth?

\- Bem que eu queria, mas Kate disse que eu tenho que espairecer um pouco. – Ela bufou.

\- Bem, você tem que ficar bem por Seth. – Falo, acariciando sua mão que está em cima da mesa.

\- Eu sei, mas a cada momento é como se fosse o último, eu não quero perder momento algum da vida dele. – Ela falou, engolindo em seco.

\- Bella, tudo bem, Emmett está cuidando dele. – Tento conforta-la.

\- Eu sei que o doutor McCarty está fazendo seu melhor, mas eu ouvi as enfermeiras ontem, mesmo recebendo sangue Seth não está melhorando. – Ela falou triste, se encostando na parede e olhando para fora. – Há dois anos foi minha mãe, descobrimos que ela estava com câncer e passamos meses e mais meses ao seu lado, dando apoio e conforto, mas ela não conseguiu resistir e se foi. Desde quando ela morreu eu sempre estou ao lado de papai e Seth, os ajudando em tudo que é possível, não vou suportar se...

\- Não, Bella, não diga isso. Ele é um garoto forte, vai conseguir.

\- Espero que sim.

\- Bem, vamos mudar de assunto, que tal falar de uma pessoa maravilhosa agora? – Brinco e ela rola os olhos, mas sorri um pouco.

\- Bem, não acho tão maravilhoso assim. – Ela me provoca.

\- Sou bem interessante se quer saber, fiz parte do coral da igreja.

\- Mentira! – Ela gargalhou e eu a olhei confuso. – Desculpe, mas pelo que dizem sobre você não parece mesmo. – Ela ria e se abanava, como se buscasse ar.

\- Rá, que bom que te divirto. – Resmungo.

\- Desculpe. – Prendeu os lábios com os dentes na tentativa de segurar o riso. – Pode falar.

\- Tá, eu sei o que todos devem dizer, mas eu pensava que se trabalhasse só seria mais um empregadinho faz tudo, e eu não queria isso, então apenas aproveitava a vida. – Digo, dando de ombros.

\- E não queria ter seu próprio dinheiro? Casa própria? Essas coisas. – Ela perguntou visivelmente curiosa.

\- Bem, sinceramente não, meus pais tem muito dinheiro, para mim realmente não importava. Mas depois de alguns eventos eu decidi que queria mostrar o meu valor, queria mostrar que sou mais do que um rostinho de anjo. – Brinco, movendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Bem, espero que esteja sendo bom. Se não me engano disse que está trabalhando. – Falou meio incerta.

\- Sim, no Good Lunch, é um restaurante que só funciona no almoço, mas é um muito bom trabalhar lá com o pessoal. Mas diga você, gosta da Sweet Home?

\- Ah, eu adoro aquele lugar. – Ela disse animadamente. – Eu adoro trabalhar lá, Esme é realmente um amor.

\- Essa é minha mãe. – Digo e a garçonete chega, nos dando nossos pedidos.

\- Agradeço muito a oportunidade que ela me deu.

\- Você deve ter feito por merecer. – Digo e ela corou um pouco.

Começamos a comer e vi quando ela levou sua batata dentro do milk-shake e fiquei intrigado.

\- O quê? É maravilhoso. – Ela falou, parecendo envergonhada.

\- Bem, terei que provar para dizer algo. – Digo e faço o mesmo, e realmente é bom. – Bem, não posso te culpar. – Ela ri e seguimos comendo, até que o celular dela toca.

\- Alô? – Ela atendeu e o semblante dela mudou para sério. – Aham. Sim. Okay, eu estou indo. – Ela desligou o celular e se levantou, mexendo em sua bolsa. – Edward, papai acabou de me ligar agora, Seth piorou e agora alguns médicos estão fazendo alguns procedimentos, tenho que ir.

\- Eu te levo, vamos.

\- Edward...

\- Eu vou, Isabella. – Digo e deixo dinheiro em cima da mesa mesmo com seus protestos.

Fui o mais rápido que o trânsito me permitiu e ao chegarmos na sala de espera Charlie estava sentado no chão de cabeça baixa, seu corpo estava tremendo e Isabella correu para o seu lado, o abraçando com força.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Ele... Ele...

Charlie foi interrompido antes mesmo que conseguisse falar alguma coisa, Emmett vinha andando meio hesitante pelo corredor e parou perto de nós.

\- Bem. – Ele suspirou e nos olhou tristemente. – Fizemos tudo o que pudemos mas Seth não conseguiu resistir, sinto muito.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**P.O.V. Edward Cullen**_

As próximas horas foram uma correria incessante.

Charlie e Bella estavam desolados, eu liguei para mamãe e papai e eles rapidamente chegaram para dar seu apoio.

Quando eles chegaram eu fui atrás de Emmett e o consolei o melhor que pude, e não demorou muito para Rose da lanchonete aparecer para tomar minha função. Ajudei eles a arrumar toda a burocracia e pendências que tinham de Seth, meu peito doía de tristeza, por mais que o tenha visto apenas uma vez, ele era uma criança afinal! Ele só queria voltar para casa e viver sua vida normal, e do nada isso lhe foi tirado por imprudência de um maldito laboratório que foi deveras irresponsável.

Charlie e Isabella decidiram processar o local, não pela indenização, mas para que mais ninguém passassem pelo o que estão passando. Mamãe queria dar um mês de licença para Isabella, mas ela recusou, dizendo precisar somente de uma ou duas semanas.

Fiquei ao seu lado durante todo o momento dos preparativos para o funeral. No velório também, onde apareceram alguns primos distantes da família, até Emmett foi, o enterro seria na manhã seguinte, e pedi a Eleazer para chegar um pouco mais tarde e ele me deu o dia de folga.

Na hora do enterro todos desabaram, ver o pequeno caixão descer fez com que todos nós ficássemos tristes pelos sonhos que foram levados ali.

Fiquei ao lado dos Swan ainda por mais algum tempo, até que eles foram para casa, para se readaptarem a nova realidade, lidar com mais uma perda que estavam enfrentando.

Um mês se passou depois da perda de Seth, o mês em que fiz de tudo para distrair Isabella. Arrastei-a para alguns passeios, mesmo que curtos. Levei ao cinema, museu, biblioteca e qualquer lugar disponível depois das seis horas da noite. Charlie estava se enturmando com meus pais, também no intuito de fazê-lo se distrair um pouco.

Posso ousar dizer que agora somos amigos de verdade, sempre que ela está triste eu apareço em sua casa com um pote de sorvete para animá-la um pouco. Ou então apareço com pipoca e um pote de margarina, que derretemos para jogar por cima. Com certeza em algum momento nós iremos sair rolando de gordura, mas ainda estamos bem.

Às vezes vou buscá-la no trabalho, outras apenas apareço em sua casa, e me sinto realmente feliz por estar ajudando alguém.

No Good Lunch estava indo bem, de certa forma, agora eu comecei a fazer os pratos simples do lugar e eu estava muito animado.

Algo que estava me preocupando era Eleazer, mesmo brincando como sempre ele parecia sempre preocupado, sempre concentrado em algo que não dizia para ninguém, até que um tempo depois ele chamou todos nós para uma conversa.

\- Então, pessoal. Vou ter que vender isso aqui. – Ele falou diretamente, sem rodeio algum. – Eu não sei quando, mas vou ter que vender. Meu irmão que mora no México está precisando da minha ajuda, então terei que ir definitivamente. Além do mais o movimento do restaurante está quase escasso, o lucro mal dá para pagar os custos e sobreviver. – Ele falou, dando um sorriso triste.

\- Mas e nós? Como vai ser? – Thalia pergunta preocupada.

\- Bem, verei com o comprador o que ele fará com o local, com sorte ele deixe como restaurante mesmo e aceite vocês.

\- Quanto está? – Eu pergunto subitamente.

\- O quê?

\- Quanto está o preço do local?

\- Bem, em torno de 20 mil dólares. – Cálculo o quanto tem em minha conta, onde vovó Elizabeth guardou um dinheiro, que eu não quis mexer em momento algum.

\- Eu vou comprar. - Digo, batendo a mão na mesa e eles me encararam de boca aberta.

\- Está falando sério, Edward? – Eleazer perguntou.

\- Seríssimo. Continuaremos todos trabalhando junto aqui e de quebra já vou ter o meu próprio lugar. – Falo e Eleazer, Jasper, Thalia e Percy se levantam animados, vindo me abraçar, fazendo a cadeira virar e nós cairmos gargalhando.

Nós cuidamos de fazer as mudanças necessárias e pequenos ajustes. Isso deu em uma rodada de pizza em casa, com Bella, Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie (que agora namora com Emmett) e o pessoal do Good Lunch com seus namorados ou irmão (no caso de Thalia).

\- O nome vai permanecer o mesmo? – Percy perguntou em algum momento.

\- Acho que eu vou mudar, assim como vou fazer uma pequena reforma, mas assim que souber eu aviso todo mundo. – Digo, brindando à nova etapa que está por vir.

Depois de muito refletir eu cheguei em duas conclusões, a primeira, o nome do restaurante, a segunda, eu realmente me apaixonei por Isabella, por cada parte dela, e lutarei para tê-la ao meu lado futuramente.

A compra ocorreu tudo bem, mandei um pedido para uma nova fachada para o restaurante, e chamei meu amigo de colegial, Aro Volturi, para dar uma avaliada no local, e ele me sugeriu apenas alguns pequenos ajustes. Entrei no negócio de cabeça, como não sabia nada de administração, contratei uma pessoa e decidi mudar o horário de funcionamento, estendendo até a noite para ver como irá ficar, sempre com o objetivo de melhorar o desempenho e funcionalidade do antigo Good Lunch, meu primeiro emprego, mas que me ensinou tanto.

Decidi contar o nome do restaurante primeiro para Isabella, já que ela é praticamente a musa inspiradora do nome.

Vou para a Sweet Home o mais rápido possível, não me importando de estar no seu horário de trabalho.

Puxo Bella em direção ao elevador, apertando para irmos ao jardim na cobertura da decoradora.

\- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? O que foi que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, enquanto um pequeno sorriso estava em seu rosto. Puxo-a para mais perto e entrelaço nossas mãos.

\- Bella, eu sei que o você achava antes de sermos amigos, eu vim atrás de você bem na hora que estava conversando com Kate. – Ela arregalou seus olhos, espantada com o que eu disse. – Mas eu quero pedir o que deveria ter pedido antes, mas agora da forma devida. Você quer namorar comigo?


	9. Capítulo 8

_**POV Edward Cullen**_

Ela ofegou surpresa, depois sorriu, o elevador parou e nos levei em direção à um banco que ficava entre duas colunas gregas, e ela começou a falar:

\- Bem, eu primeiro gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo o que ouviu. Kate estava me tirando a paciência e pelo que falavam e você demonstrou a primeiro momento realmente pensei que seria somente um passatempo, mas com Seth internado eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de sair. Mas depois que conheci você melhor eu pude ver que na verdade você tem um coração de ouro, esteve comigo em tantos momentos que nem sei como agradecer. – Ela falou, com os olhos marejados e eu acariciei suas bochechas. – Aprendi a não julgar os outros pelo o que dizem.

\- Mas isso era verdade. – Dei ênfase no "era". – Eu só queria você por uma noite, não queria nada, você mudou minha realidade e renovou meus objetivos de vida e agora eu me sinto imensamente mais feliz. – Digo e a rodopio, fazendo-a rir. – Mas você não me respondeu.

\- Você mostrou o melhor de si, eu vejo que você realmente fala sério, e, bem, você me tem amarrada a você como mais ninguém. Sim! Eu aceito. – Ela falou animada. Eu a puxei para mais perto e tomei seus lábios nos meus em um beijo suave, doce, explorando cada canto da sua boca. Da boca da minha namorada, Isabella, aquela que sequestrou meu coração e eu não aceito devolução e nem pagarei resgate.

\- Sabe, eu vim dizer o nome do restaurante. – Eu digo, quando nos afastamos em busca de ar.

\- E qual é?

\- Twilight, pois foi em um belo fim de tarde que eu conheci a mulher da minha vida.

Ela riu e começou a espalhar beijos pelo meu rosto.

\- E a tarde em que eu conheci o ex-vagal mais doce de todos. – Ela brincou e nós rimos, espero escutar seu riso pelo resto da minha vida.

Reformas prontas, cozinha a ponto de bala, fachada pronta e no lugar, decoração toda pronta, feita pela Sweet Home, presente de mamãe pelo meu novo negócio e feito diretamente por ela e Bella. Cozinheiros todos presentes. Acredito que essa deve ser a hora de reabrir o restaurante depois de um mês de ajustes e burocracia, agora ele é inteiramente meu.

\- Vamos, Edward. Você está quase para botar um ovo aí. – Thalia me chamou.

\- É, chefinho, quero só ver no seu casamento. Vai botar uma cuba toda. – Percy falou divertido.

\- Você é quem tem a corda no pescoço, com data e tudo. – Digo, lembrando do convite de casamento que ele me deu e estava marcado para daqui a dois meses.

\- Você que não entendeu, chefe, eu estou amarrando o burro de Annabeth no meu pasto para os urubus se afastarem. – Ele falou em tom astuto.

\- Certo. – Digo, prendendo o riso. Levanto e vou em direção ao salão do restaurante. – E deve estar com bastante pressa, sim? Dois meses vai ser suficiente? – Pergunto curioso, o restaurante que foi coisa pouca demorou tanto, um casamento deve ser muito mais trabalhado.

\- Bem, iríamos marcar para daqui a seis meses, mas descobrimos que a família vai aumentar – Ele falou, sorrindo bobo.

\- Ownt, ai que fofo! – Thalia gritou e abraçou ele, que começou a rir.

\- Você vai ser pai! Tenho medo da criança. - Brinco, abraçando ele também. – Espero que seja uma menina, ela vai ser tão bonita que os garotos vão sempre mandar flores para ela. – Digo, tirando sarro dele que sorriu malignamente para mim.

\- Pobre Cullen, tudo que vai volta. – Ele disse divertido e nós rimos.

Enfim chegando ao salão e encontrando alguns familiares e Jasper. Acenamos para ele para contar as novidades e ele vibrou com a notícia de Percy. Parabenizamos Annabeth também, assim como as famílias.

Todo o nervosismo se foi quando o restaurante abriu, cozinhar fez com que eu me distraísse fazendo o que mais gosto de fazer, e apareceram tantas pessoas novas que fiquei alegre do restaurante ter chamado atenção.

A minha vida foi se encaixando como pequenos bloquinhos, cada conquista foi recebida com comemoração.

A compra da minha própria casa – decorada por Bella e Esme, que fizeram questão –; o aumento do restaurante; o nascimento de Will, filho de Percy e Annabeth, que me chamaram para ser o padrinho; e eu espero que minha próxima comemoração seja um noivado, mas não o dos meus amigos, mas o meu e de Isabella. E quem sabe mais para frente seja a comemoração da nossa família aumentando? Eu só sei que quero dar tudo para Bella, quero estar ao seu lado sempre, ser o que ela precisar, amá-la com todo o meu ser.

\- Filho, fico feliz pelas suas conquistas. – Papai falou, batendo em minhas costas. Estávamos na festa de aniversário de mamãe.

\- Eu também, pai, eu também.

\- Nunca pensei que você iria realmente mudar, eu tinha aquela esperança no fundo, sabia que você era mais do que aparentava ser. Parabéns, filho. – Ele falou emocionado, o puxei para um abraço.

\- Me desculpe pela forma que agia, mas depois de alguns apoios eu consegui mudar e evoluir na vida. Um brinde. – Batemos nossas taças.

\- Bem, e quanto a aquela mulher linda ali que está dançando com aquele belo rapaz loiro? – Papai perguntou apontando para Bella, que dançava com Will apoiado em seus pés, com um ano e dois meses de muita fofura.

\- Bem, acho que estão tentando tomá-la de mim. – Brinco. – Mas tenho planos para ela, talvez um vestido de noiva e smoking. – Digo.

\- Mas você vestirá qual? – Ele me perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada. Apenas o acotovelei, rindo.

\- O que tão belos cavalheiros fazem parados aqui no cantinho? – Emmett perguntou.

\- Esperando princesas encantadas nos tirarem para dançar. – Papai respondeu.

\- Eu quase os convidaria, mas acho que não ficaria bem. – Emmett cochichou e eu ri.

Por mais que sempre brincávamos um com o outro, sempre sabemos estar sérios quando necessário. E viver ao lado da minha família é uma dádiva enorme.


	10. Epílogo

Peguei a pequena bebê em meus braços, ela me encara com seus grandes olhos verdes enquanto tem suas pequenas mãozinhas na boca. Ela foi meu pequeno presente de natal, o melhor que eu poderia querer. Ao vê-la, só pude pensar em uma coisa para dizer:

— Se prepare para o futuro, Renesmee. Você vai ser a menina mais linda de todas, vai me deixar de cabelos brancos. Prometo que cuidarei de você e sua mãe com a minha vida, e todo e qualquer garoto que ousar chegar perto de você ou ficar te mandando flores, vai ser ameaçado com minhas facas. – Ela deu um sorrisinho adorável e eu sentei com ela em uma poltrona, lembrando da pessoa que me traz muita felicidade.

Bella foi simplesmente a luz da minha vida. Por ela eu decidi amadurecer, por ela eu quis crescer pra mostrar que eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa, por ela e com ela eu planejei a minha vida. Com ela eu comecei a construir a minha família e ver um lado da vida que nunca imaginei existir. Eu descobri coisas novas depois de mudar, e não me arrependo de nada, porque tudo que eu fiz foi Por Seu Amor.

 _ **Finalizada. :)**_

 _ **Desculpem a demora em finalizar a fic, eu acabei esquecendo e quando lembrava batia a preguiça. kkkkk**_

 _ **Mas agora está finalizada pra ler. :)**_

 _ **Tem uma continuação! O nome é Romântico Anônimo. Podem procurar aí no perfil que já está finalizada.**_

 _ **No Nyah! ela está perfeita com todos os capítulos com 1000 palavras, aqui não consegui. kkkkk**_

 _ **Bjs e obrigada por ler!**_


End file.
